Don't Walk The Dark Road
by EternusX229
Summary: He could feel the hands on him shaking his body as he fell to the ground. The voice calling for help that sounded awfully muffled and far away.
1. Prologue

The cold october breeze picked up the sides of his trench coat. His hands grasped the front of his beige coat, teeth chattering, he shivered and held his chest. Azure colored eyes looked up at the dark sky and he sighed. The cold vapor staining the air in front of him. "Cold?" He heard next to him. He nodded.

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders. "There's no need for that." He smiled. The hand that rested on his shoulder held him tighter.

"Don't worry," He looked up into those hazel colored eyes covered by those thin glasses. "It's just us." Tezuka looked over to the empty streets and then back at him with a small smile. Fuji nodded and smiled, gently leaning into the hand on his shoulder. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Tezuka asked, their footsteps matching against the cold wet pavement.

Fuji hummed and dug his gloved hands into his pockets. "I was thinking we could go to Eiji's place. He's hosting an early halloween party and he invited us." Tezuka pursed his lips. "No?"

Tezuka sighed and let his arm fall and placed it into his jacket pocket, mirroring the action of the other. "I wouldn't mind...but you know…" Tezuka said looking ahead of them without much expression. Azure eyes still fixated on his waiting for a response. Fuji knew he hated when he stared at him for an answer. He sighed and looked away. "I don't want to see Atobe."

The smile on his face dropped just a bit and he looked up at the sky, enjoying the many stars that were visible at night. He could even see the whole constellation of Orion. It was breathtaking. "Ah," He finally said more like a sigh than an actual response. "I heard he's going as a sexy vampire. Who knows, he might just turn me." Fuji chuckled ignoring the pain in his chest.

"Fuji,"

"I think I might make a nice meal, don't you think?" Taking the hand out of his jacket pocket, he ran his clothed fingers down his neck lightly tugging at his collar and bit his lip. "I think I would make a sexy vampire, ne, Tezuka?" He stopped and licked his lips.

Tezuka grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled Fuji towards him. Their lips met and Fuji shot his eyes wide open. Tezuka's tongue swiped itself along his bottom lip and he moaned, his hot velvety tongue slipped in and he groaned feeling those strong hands on his waist. Taken by surprise at the action, his body began moving and he grinded his hips against Tezuka's. Tezuka's tongue massaging his tongue, taking total control of the kiss; Fuji moaned again and pulled away. His hand slid up Tezuka's broad chest covered by that lovely black coat that suited him so well and nimble fingers grabbed at the hair on the back of his head.

He placed his forehead against Tezuka's and lustfully stared into those hazel eyes, biting his bottom lip. "Mmm, you really hate him don't you?" Tezuka panted and brought his hand up to caress Fuji's cheek, thumb rubbing against his cheekbone.

Without words to say he nodded and something caught his attention in the distance. Fuji's eyes widened and Tezuka turned to look at him realizing he was fully alerted. "Syuusuke?"

He felt every hair on his body rising and he felt the presence behind him. "Tezuka...What do you see?" He asked in a whisper. His tone serious and quiet. Tezuka stared into those azure colored eyes, perplexed. One of Fuji's hands slipped into his hand and lightly squeezed it reassuring him.

"A figure down the block...under the light." Tezuka quietly said still staring at the figure that was unmoving. "It's probably just some random guy." He dismissed and began walking.

"No wait," Fuji held onto his hand and pulled him back finally turning around to look the figure. "It doesn't feel right." He finally said looking at the unmoving figure. He felt it in his gut. Something was off about the thing that was standing at the far end of the street.

Tezuka sighed. "It's nothing, let's go." Closing his hand around Fuji's, he began walking and pulling him along. Fuji hesitantly began walking. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes fixed on the figure. The more he got closer the more he felt a bad feeling rise within him. Something wasn't right. They were within a few feet and Fuji stopped again.

"Tezuka, I don't feel good." Tezuka stopped and looked at Fuji blocking his vision from the figure ahead of them. Somewhere he began hearing laughter, not regular laughter but rather a dark laughter; he grasped Tezuka's jacket and closed his eyes. His body began shivering,

Tezuka placed his hands on Fuji's face and tried to look at him. "Fuji, what's wrong?" He could barely hear Tezuka's voice anymore. "Fuji? Fuji?!" He fell to the ground and suddenly everything went dark.

He could feel the hands on him shaking his body as he fell to the ground. The voice calling for help that sounded awfully muffled and far away.

"Mi...tsu?"

* * *

 **A/N: I know I haven't written in a long time. I mean like centuries. I have been trying to get Everguard up and running again and Nightmare as well but, well, I lost all my progress or whatever progress I had for Nightmare and I'm really lost with how I wanted it to go since I had the next chapter up to go but idk what happened _!. (Doesn't mean I'm not gonna update it, it's just going to take some time. Probably less time than some of you might *wink wink*)**

 **Anyway, I really I wanted to do something for Halloween. Didn't imagine starting a whole new story with chapters and the like but it's just how it turned out. I might release multiple ones and I know for some Halloween isn't here yet but...I'm aiming for a wide variety of Halloween fics so watch out on the 31st (my favorite Holiday. But c'mon everyone's right?)**

 **I am progressing in Everguard just a lot of rereading and editing, I wanna make sure you guys get the whole picture. Get so into the story as I would. So Hopefully that'll be out soon.**

 **Okay, I think I've stood quiet for too long and so I'm back guys. I am really encouraged to write when reviews are left so I'd like to thank Sugoiauriga and Fujiyuki for their continued support. Honestly if it weren't for these two I'd so be contemplating writing anything for Halloween. Of course those that view them too, thank you. I hope you look forward to my many stories to come and my continued works! All the love to you guys~~~**

 **Author fact XX: Working on a whole new language for Everguard**


	2. Clouded Time

When he woke up, he was greeted by lovely hazel eyes filled with worry. "Fuji?" That rich deep voice flowing into his ears, calming whatever nervousness he had. A hand rested onto his cheek, gently rubbing it and soothing his nerve wrecked mind. "Fuji, how are you feeling?" Tezuka whispered with a soft smile.

Fuji raised his hand to rub his eyes and smiled at Tezuka who was sitting next to him. "Hm, I'm sorry I made you worry." Tezuka frowned. "What happened?" He asked, his voice slightly breaking as he asked the question. Fuji coughed and began clearing his throat. He sniffed and looked at Tezuka.

His face was full of worry and was that contemplation he saw?

"I don't know. You fainted and ... " He averted his eyes to the clock and his eyes began watering startling Fuji. Fuji sat up and winced in pain. His whole entire body was in total pain. Like if he had slept wrong.

He grabbed Tezuka's hand and smiled. "Mitsu, what's wrong?" He had to be strong for them. Whatever it was that happened and whatever it was that had happened to Tezuka, he wanted to be there for him. "Is everything okay?" He asked a little more concerned as the silence began deafening him. He was being so quiet. "Kunimitsu." He said more sternly while shaking his hand.

Tezuka brought his hand to his face, removing his glasses and wiped his eyes of the newly formed tears. Finally turning to look at Fuji, he embraced him. Holding him for his life and digging his nose into the crook of his neck. "I thought I lost you."

Fuji chuckled and closed his eyes slowly rubbing Tezuka's back. "I just fainted Mitsu." He sighed and kissed his shoulder. "It's nothing to be concerned about." He felt Tezuka tense in his arms and he raised an eyebrow at the action. He pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. "What's wrong?" His complexion was slightly paler than he remembered.

"You were in a coma for two weeks."

He felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on him. His smile dropped and his hand dropped to bed. He stared at Tezuka in disbelief and began chuckling. Then after awhile he began laughing causing Tezuka to frown. He held his sides and placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "Oh come on," He said panting from his laughter. "That's a bad joke." He wiped his eyes and smiled at Tezuka.

Tezuka was not smiling.

Fuji's smile dropped and he stared into those hazel eyes for what seemed like forever.

He was telling the truth.

The shock hit him harder the second time around and he looked down at the bed. So many things running through his head, so many thoughts and questions. He felt his hands turn cold and they began to sweat. He wanted to understand but could not, he tried to think back; what was the last thing he saw, what had happened, where were they? And the only thing he remembered was walking home with Tezuka in the middle of the night, they kissed and then what? He was so lost. He was so … lost.

How?

Despite his chaotic mind and memories going a thousand miles per hour, he was extremely calm and stared at the thick green blanket over his legs. It was Tezuka's favorite blanket. And his as well. So that was why his body was in so much pain. "What day is it?" He asked. His voice holding not an ounce of shock, an ounce of fear, an ounce of anything. Just as casual as it was every other day.

"It's Friday." Tezuka stared at Fuji and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. I'll call the doctor and let him know you're awake. You haven't missed much." Tezuka said with slight amusement in his tone. Fuji turned to him and Tezuka placed a kiss on his cheek. "But I've missed you." Tezuka closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, his forehead against Fuji's. Fuji felt his heart ache. He'd never seen Tezuka so out of place, so disheveled so...not like him. "I'm here for you." He whispered. He could smell the scent of his favorite green tea on Tezuka and he broke.

He wrapped his arms around Tezuka. "I'm so scared." Arms wrapped themselves around him and Fuji held onto him for dear life. "I'm so scared Mitsu." Tezuka ran his hand through Fuji's hair, gently combing it. "I feel so lost."

"It's okay. It's okay." Tezuka whispered, the tears daring to come back. He had almost lost everything. He had almost lost Fuji. How he hoped for the day to see those gorgeous azure colored eyes again. To see that smile. To hear that voice. He was so happy Fuji was back in his arms again. He prayed almost every night. He would sit there and look after him, hold his hand and occasionally talk to him. He had never felt so empty. He had never realized how big their apartment was, how spacious everything was.

How cold it was.

Fuji's vision began to cloud with the amount of tears that began to spill from his eyes. He felt empty. Hearing it didn't sound bad but coming to terms with the fact that he lost two weeks, lost two whole weeks of work, time, of space. He began to feel scared. How fast could time be robbed and how was it possible? He didn't understand. What happened that night?

He briefly looked up and saw a figure standing in the doorway. A dark, tall, black figure standing there. No gender, no form, but just the shape of a person. Maybe a little disfigured, a little bit out of the norm for a human staring at them. He couldn't see it's eyes but he felt them. He held Tezuka tighter and tried to scream but his voice was gone. He felt paralyzed. He felt a whole new fear overtaking him and he felt his body becoming cold.

Tezuka pulled away and Fuji turned to look at him, tears gone, mouth wide and eyes wide open. "What's wrong?" Tezuka whispered. Fuji closed his mouth and then closed his eyes. Shaking his head and looked past Tezuka again seeing nothing of what he had just seen standing at the doorway.

He looked at Tezuka. "Nothing. I must be tired." Tezuka nodded and got up. He felt on edge and reached for Tezuka. "Don't." Tezuka turned to him and looked into those azure eyes that always weakened him. "Please." Fuji whispered. He felt so vulnerable. The most he has ever felt in his life perhaps.

Tezuka smiled and went to sit next to him again. "Okay." He reached for his cellphone and dialed a number. "I'll stay here with you." He said covering the receiving end of the phone. Fuji managed to smile and turned to look at the doorway.


	3. Shadowed Answers

Two long cold fingers touched the side of his throat and lightly applied pressure. Then the same action was repeated to the left side again. "Hmm." Tezuka stood by the window, arms crossed, one leg over the other; waiting to hear what the doctor had to say. He watched the doctor lift Fuji's shirt and use the stethoscope. Tezuka looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had gotten so skinny. You could almost see his rib cage and it didn't help that Fuji was already skinny to begin with. It pained him to see his once healthy boyfriend in such bad shape. "Do you feel pain anywhere?" The doctor asked jotting something down on file. Probably recording his progress.

Fuji put his shirt on and shook his head, "No. Aside from feeling a sore pain down my back." he said touching the lower part of his back.

The doctor sighed and smiled at Fuji, "Well, that's common for someone who's been bedridden for as long as you have. Quite frankly, I'm shocked you don't seem to be suffering any sort of trauma or injury. Most people who undergo these kinds of things, and it's not much, they tend to have serious brain damage." Tezuka shifted. "But if you'd like, we can have you schedule an appointment just in case. It's always good to make sure everything is going well." Fuji nodded and looked at Tezuka with worry filled eyes.

He knew that Tezuka was probably thinking the worst. He knew that he was probably going through a lot and he had been fighting all alone. He was going through the most hardest of times in his life and he wanted to assure him that he was fine but honestly he was scared. He was terrified. He straightened up and looked at the doctor. "I would like to make one." He said with determination in his voice. He was going to alleviate whatever doubt Tezuka had and relieve himself of any possible future implications.

"Um, can I just ask one thing?" He asked suddenly after a long period of shifting and scribbling noises. The doctor looked at him and nodded at him to continue. "Why am I here at home and not at a hospital?" Fuji looked at Tezuka and the doctor in question.

It was true. If he was hospitalized, why had he been sent home and not monitored by doctors and nurses? Someone in his condition required the care and treatment of certified doctors.

The doctor sighed and this time he pinched the bridge of his nose, Tezuka looked away and scratched the back of his head. Fuji quirked an eyebrow up and smiled. "What?"

Tezuka looked at him and then the doctor then back at him, "Your sister decided this was best." Fuji tilted his head and then looked down at the ground in thought. What did his sister have to do with this?

"I disagreed that you be bedridden at home. Nonetheless the fact that you were in a comatose status, all the more reason to have you in a hospital bed. It's risky leaving you in the care of family members and outdated to say the least. But she was pretty adamant on keeping you here." The doctor got up.

"What...Why is Yumiko involved? Wait, how is she involved?" Fuji asked stuttering halfway, looking at Tezuka for some answers.

"I'll make sure to schedule you an appointment to the neurologist. I do hope everything turns out well for you Fuji-kun. Who knows you might just be one hell of a lucky guy." Fuji furrowed his eyebrows at him a little too caught up on the fact that Yumiko was somehow involved in his treatment and the news about the appointment. "With that, Tezuka-kun, enjoy the rest of your day. You already know where to reach me." The doctor walked over to Tezuka and shook his hand and nodded with a small smile showing the doctor out.

Fuji sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was so lost. He felt so out of place. He turned to look out at the window and heard something fall in the hallway. He turned to the doorway and narrowed his eyes. "Tezuka?" He asked. He stared at the doorway waiting for a response and when none came he called out for him again. "Tezuka?" A little louder this time, Fuji sighed and shook his head after no response.

He turned his head back to the window and a black figure was standing next to his bed, tall, black, no form, no gender, arms long enough to reach the floor. He tried to scream but again his body felt frozen, paralyzed and he couldn't move. The figure raised one of his elongated arms up and opened his claw like hands stretching towards him. The arm stopped just short of his face and he heard that laugh echo in his ears.

A dark, almost disembodied laugh, malevolent ringing through his ears. His fingers moved just a little and then Tezuka walked in. "I didn't want to say anything. Not in front of the doctor." Fuji gasped and started coughing. "Fuji?" Tezuka rushed to the bedside and placed a hand on the hunched over Fuji. "Are you okay? Let me get some water." Tezuka went to move and Fuji quickly grabbed him.

It was then that he realized, he was no longer safe alone. He was being...tormented.


	4. Hollow Night

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at Fuji's hand on his shirt. "Fuji?" He noticed the slight trembling from his hand and he placed his over it. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Tezuka whispered. Fuji raised his head to look up at him. Something about the way he had said those words made him wonder if Tezuka knew something.

"Tezuka?" Fuji questioned.

He sighed sitting back down. "Maybe I should call your sister." He said rubbing his thumb against the back of Fuji's hand. "You might want to talk to her." Tezuka looked away, his eyes were darker than usual and his expression seemed sullen.

"What does she have to do with my condition?" His voice came out hoarse and he cleared his throat. Tezuka hummed a little and then looked back at him with a smile. He shook his head and got up, picking Fuji up bridal style. "Wa-wait." Tezuka held him against his chest.

"Let's get you washed up first." Fuji looked at him a little concerned and pushed the feeling to the side. He assumed with time he'd come to tell him but god did he want the answers now. Did he know what he was seeing? Did he know what had happened that night? What _did_ happen that night?

" _Fuji!?" Tezuka turned Fuji over laying him on his back. He wasn't breathing probably. He was shaking and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. He was going through a seizure. His body began violently shaking and he quickly took off his jacket. He took off his sweater biting the sleeve, ripped it off and wrapped it around his hand creating a flat multi folded piece of clothing. He tilted Fuji's head back and the shaking got worse._

 _Tezuka's hands began trembling and he took in deep breaths to calm himself. That's right he needed to be calm. He needed to relax. He opened Fuji's mouth and stuck the piece he had made out of his sleeve into it. "Fuji," He made sure his teeth were out of contact with his tongue and held him in his arms to calm the shaking. "Fuji, you're not gonna like this." His voice trembled while he chuckled and pulled out his phone. He began dialing 119 and told them their location._

" _You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." He kept repeating. The shaking stopped and he look down at him. His face was pale and his pulse was low. His breathing was still irregular. Tezuka reached for his jacket that was on the ground draping it over Fuji._

 _He held him for his life and he heard flickering. He turned around and saw the street light at the far end corner turn off. He raised an eyebrow while grabbing Fuji's hand. Then the lights slowly began turning off and he held Fuji tighter._

" _What-" The light over them turned off. They were sitting on a pitch black empty street. "What's happening?" He heard noises in the distance like rustling and footsteps that grew closer, louder._

 _The air was so still, so cold, and so quiet all except for the noises that he assumed were coming from down the street. He began panting. Suddenly the air became thick and humid. He heard laughter and then just like that, the lights began flickering. In front of them stood the same figure that he saw down the street earlier. He looked at it in disbelief, shock and fear washing all over him._

" _Hey, get a stretcher! Are you okay?" Tezuka blinked back. A man was in front of him in a medic uniform with a walkie talkie in his hand. "We got two males, age-" Tezuka's head began to feel stuffy and he began shivering. The cold that had not been present a few moments ago was now fully effecting him. A blanket was put over him and he began to feel lightheaded._

" _Hey, whoa whoa, c'mere." A woman said lifting him up. The other medic grabbed Fuji and began tending to him. "Why are you shirtless in this weather?" She asked looking at him then back at Fuji. Tezuka blinked back, looking into her dark brown eyes. "Can you hear me?" She asked again._

" _Fuji...Fuji…" Tezuka began muttering. She placed a hand on his chest. "I need to be with him. He needs me." He started panicking, trying to push the woman away from him._

 _The woman held him down grabbing the sides of his face. "Listen, listen to me. He's going to be okay. We're taking him to the hospital. You need to tell me what happened." Tezuka swallowed hard and looked at the street that was just pitch black seconds ago. Had his mind began to hallucinate due to shock? Had he experienced was they called a traumatic episode due to the shock of Fuji's collapse?_

" _What happened?" She asked again more sternly. Her gloved hands began taking his pressure and he saw Fuji being put on the stretcher. His heart was pounding out of his chest. "We need to get you medical attention. Your pupils are dilated. You need to be checked." She grabbed him forcefully as he would not budge dragging him into the ambulance. "Kai, I'll follow you guys. Go!" Tezuka looked around frantically as the woman held him. "We're going to be right behind him." She looked down briefly before looking back up at him. "I don't know what your relationship is with him but quite frankly, I don't care. I know what it's like to be in your situation. So I need you to keep calm alright?" His eyes darted to her and he nodded. "Good." She hopped on yelling at the driver to follow the ambulance._

" _Tezuka-kun...Is my brother alright?" Tezuka held onto the phone, his head low and body stiff. He couldn't protect him. He couldn't even begin to explain what had happened. He didn't know what had happened. Why did he go into a seizure? Why had he fainted to begin with? What was that black figure? "Tezuka-kun!" He jumped holding the phone tighter in his hand._

 _He tried to figure what else to say and took in a deep breath. "I don't know Yumiko-san...They say he's in deep sleep. They won't tell me..." He began to tear up. "They won't tell me anything. They said they'll only talk to his family." He sniffed while trying to compose himself. "I'm not family…" He whispered into the phone._

 _Yumiko stood quiet and after a while she spoke. "I'm coming Tezuka-kun. Please be brave. You are family. To hell with them. I'm coming. Please hold out till I get there." She hung up and he put his phone into his pocket._

 _He was so mad, he was upset, he was so disoriented. He punched the wall and placed his forehead against it. "Hey! Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!? This is a hospital!" The man in a white coat yelled at him and walked over to him. "Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing but relax okay. Did you contact his relatives?" Tezuka glared at him through red puffy eyes. "Did you?" The doctor asked again._

 _He gritted his teeth and made a fist at his side. "Yes." He replied back. The doctor nodded and sighed running his fingers through his short black hair._

 _He grabbed Tezuka's hand and Tezuka pulled it away. The doctor glared at him before grabbing it again. He gave it a good look and tossed it back down. "Get this idiot checked. I don't want him accusing us of some bullshit." The nurse at his side looked at Tezuka with a sympathetic expression on her face. The doctor walked away and entered Fuji's room._

" _Come on." The nurse said placing a hand on his shoulder and took him into an empty room. She sat him down and he kept his head down. He said he would protect Fuji and he couldn't. He had failed to help him, failed to listen to him and now….now he was in danger. It had been all his fault. The nurse grabbed his hand sitting down in front of him. "Extend it for me." She said. Her voice soft and welcoming. He did as he was told and he hissed after she had placed a piece of gauze with alcohol on it. "I'm sorry."_

 _Tezuka looked at her and hung his head back down. What if he died? What if he wasn't okay? "Is he… your boyfriend?" Tezuka tensed up and kept his eyes on the ground. "You know you could have gotten hypothermia." He looked away closing his eyes. He didn't care about himself, he cared about Fuji. He just wanted to be alone. "You did a good job. Placing that piece of cloth in his mouth. He could've lost his tongue you know." Why couldn't she be quiet for just a second?_

" _What you're going through-"_

" _Can you," He raised his voice a little louder than he should have making her jump in her seat. Probably because his voice was deeper than she had imagined. He caught his own temper and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just...really not in a good mood." He whispered the last part looking at her briefly before looking at the door._

 _She grabbed a roll of bandages and began removing the plastic on it. "I understand. I'm sorry you can't be with him." She said unfolding the beige bandage. "You guys live together?" He thought about the question thoroughly and finally nodded. "Must be nice. He seems like a great guy." She said truthfully with a smile on her face. She began wrapping the bandage around his hand._

 _He smiled a little and nodded. "He's…" He paused after a while raising his head to look at her. "He's more than just that." She looked at him a little surprised seeing the smile on his face as the words left his mouth; the way his eyes softened at the mention of whoever it was that was in that emergency room. She smiled realizing that there could only be one reason for that expression and that was love._

 _She patted his hand and he flinched a little. She gave out a little chuckle, apologizing for the gesture. "I'm sorry you can't be with him right now. But I'm sure he's glad that you're still here. Through thick and thin right?" She smiled at him and stood up patting him on the shoulder. He smiled finally looking at her properly. Her hair was long and black complimenting milky white her skin. Her eyes were round and wide with lovely pink lips. He noticed the little freckles that she hid with her makeup. She was pretty, kind and to be quite honest, she looked way too young to be a nurse._

 _He nodded at her extending his right hand to her. "Thank you." She took it with a smile. He looked away. "I'm sorry about before. I-I'm not-"_

" _In a good mood?" She finished with a chuckle. "Don't worry, Tezuka-kun. Please use this room to rest for a bit. I'll be just down the hall. If I find out anything, I will let you know okay?" He stood up and bowed. She raised her hands up. "Please." She tried to tell him to stand back up but he would not._

" _Thank you. Thank you so very much." He began crying again and she smiled placing a hesitant hand on his back gently patting it._

"Tezuka?" He heard and he looked over at Fuji who was sitting in the tub. He smiled leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Where'd you go?" Fuji asked with a light chuckle.

Tezuka turned the water on running his hand underneath the faucet to check the temperature. "Nowhere. Just here. With you." He said smiling. Fuji shook his head grabbing Tezuka's hand and bringing it to his lips. His smile softened and he felt his heart skip a beat. He would always be grateful for the nurse that helped him that night.


	5. Dragged Under

The running water resounded in the bathroom. The slight noise of water moving about with scrubbing were heard along with laughter. Fuji chuckled as Tezuka placed foam on his nose. Tezuka smiled placing a kiss on his forehead. "Tezuka?" Tezuka looked at the blurry figure in the bathroom and he hummed with a smile still on his face. Fuji knew that he needed answers and he was curious himself as to why exactly he was bedridden at home. He wasn't sure if now was the time to ask but he was going to have to eventually. "Why," he paused running his hand in the water lifting it up to lay on his knee. "Why was I here instead of the hospital?" Fuji asked not looking at Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed and went to sit next to the tub after washing the lenses on his glasses. "Now I know this isn't exactly a Jacuzzi," He joked while grabbing the bottle of shampoo which was Fuji's favorite; over time it became his as well and squeezed a fair amount into his palms. He rubbed them together and began rubbing the shampoo into Fuji's hair. "But I hope you can handle this much." He smiled looking into Fuji's confused eyes. It was the first time Tezuka had dodged a question. Why was he avoiding it?

"I asked you a question."

Tezuka soaked his hands in the water and he stopped his actions, turning to look at Fuji's pale chest. His rib cage was close to visible and it pained him so much. "Kunimitsu." Fuji's tone dangerous and firm. Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows grabbing his hand. Fuji pulled it away placing it on his cheek instead, making him turn to look at him. "Why aren't you answering me?" A tint of sadness was heard in his voice and Tezuka frowned as he looked into those eyes.

"I don't have the answer that's why." Tezuka's expression was stern. Fuji could feel that authoritative aura that he had felt so many years ago when they had worn their respected jerseys. Fuji sighed looking away. "I said you have to talk to your sister. She's the one that-"

"Why!? Why can't you at least explain a little bit about what the hell happened to me?" Fuji grew angry hitting his hand against the water causing it to splash all over Tezuka's clothes. Fuji sat up reaching for the towel. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tezuka stood still as Fuji began patting his clothes down from over the tub. Tezuka grabbed his wrist and Fuji looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he could tell he was concentrating. He had always known Tezuka to have a little bit of a temper issue. It had always seemed to be out of his control when it had to do with him being in danger or when something bad had happened. "Mitsu?" He whispered. His voice sad, pained, desperate even.

Tezuka stood up and left the bathroom. Fuji stared at the door in disbelief feeling the anger inside of him weld up again and soon he was crying out of frustration. "What the hell…" He whispered shrinking into a little ball. Drawing his knees up to his chest he place his forehead on them and began crying. The lights began flickering and he felt a presence in the bathroom. He looked around frantically and saw nothing. He quickly tried to yell knowing that soon he might become paralyzed again.

But he was too late. The bathroom lights turned off leaving him in the dark. The only noise he heard was the sound of the water dripping into the tub. He moved around looking for something to hold onto and he began to panic. He heard a low growl coming from behind him and he yelped. He felt something grab him and pull him under water.

He was drowning.

He kicked his feet up raising his arms up above to hold onto something, anything. He opened his eyes and he saw red eyes staring at him through the darkness. He screamed taking in water. He tried to push with all his might to get back up but nothing.

The lights suddenly turned on and he rushed up gasping for air. He began choking, gagging up all the water that he had inhaled. His lungs were in pain but despite that he began coughing.

Tezuka walked in rushing over to him dropping the clothes he had for Fuji in his hands. "Fuji. Fuji!" Tezuka began to panic and he felt the same fear he felt that night of loss spreading throughout his body. "Fuji? What happened?!" Fuji grasped the edge of the tub and glared at him.

He began to cry again. "Why'd you leave me?" Tezuka's eyes widened. "I told you to stay with me." He said in between the coughing. "Please don't leave me again." He said after he had finished coughing. His voice was soft… pained.

Tezuka mentally berated himself for his foolishness and held him. "I'm sorry. I didn't leave you because I was angry. I was getting you clothes."

"Bullshit!" Fuji pushed him off trying to get out of the tub. Tezuka tried helping him but Fuji smacked his hands away. "I said I was sorry." Fuji gasped and held his chest. He hunched over and the pain grew stronger. He looked down noticing bruises on his chest.

Tezuka's eyes widened and he grabbed Fuji's hand. "Who...what exactly happened?" His voice was quiet, still and calmer than it should have been.

Fuji looked up at him in shock. "You said who just now." Fuji narrowed his eyes. "What are you not telling me?" Fuji earnestly held Tezuka's hand. "Please...I need to know what's happening to me." Fuji rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder. He was tired of being kept in the dark. He was exhausted; in too much pain to think right now and all he wanted was something, some sort of clarification that he wasn't going crazy.

"I don't know but all I know is that your sister was the one that wanted you here for protection."

"Protection?"

"I asked her from what but she said she needed to make sure before anything else. That's all I know. I promise." Fuji looked into Tezuka's eyes feeling like a total idiot. He saw the sincerity, the truth within those eyes of his and yet….

It wasn't because Tezuka didn't want to tell him it was because he knew Tezuka didn't believe in anything remotely close to supernatural and now, now that he had possibly experienced it, he was trying to wrap his head around it. To Tezuka who had just almost lost him, he was more concerned with making sure that he was okay, making sure that he would wake up and making sure that he was medically treated. Properly. That was his only wish right now, not this.

So to him, he probably also rejected the idea of being looked after at home because he knew Tezuka. He knew that Tezuka hated, _hated_ the fact that he was here at home and not under medical supervision. To Tezuka, he wouldn't have hesitated traveling to and from work to see him regardless how far the hospital. So long as he was taken care of by professionals.

It wasn't that he couldn't tell him. it was that he didn't believe whatever it was Yumiko had said to him.

Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry not believing you." Fuji mumbled against his shirt.

Tezuka looked down and patted his bare back. "It's okay. I know you're frazzled about everything that's been happening. I would be too." Tezuka pulled Fuji away from him and pressed his forehead against Fuji's. "So long as we stick together we'll be fine, okay?" Fuji nodded. Tezuka wiped away Fuji's tears while smiling. "Don't worry. I won't leave you. I've waited so long just for you to come back to me." He chuckled and Fuji smiled. "I love you and that's never gonna change." Tezuka placed his lips against Fuji's in a chaste kiss.

He softly groaned at the feeling of those delicious lips against his and he felt Fuji pulling away. "I don't suppose you want to continue with half of my body inside of this tub do you?" Tezuka blushed and Fuji chuckled.

"I'll help you." Fuji nodded and his mind drifted back to what he saw. Those red eyes that instantly stared into his. It was as if it was mocking him. It was such a terrible feeling that he shivered. "Are you cold?" Fuji shook his head. Whatever it was seemed to only be attracted to him but he couldn't guess why or how. He wanted to understand and the more he thought about it the more his mind filled with more unanswered questions.

What protection? Did Yumiko know what it was? He hadn't experienced anything like this before and even if he did, it was years ago. Probably when he was little kid back in Chiba. He pondered on the thought and looked down at his chest. He could clearly make out the claw marks that were pressed against his chest just like the ones he had seen earlier. He needed answers and fast.


	6. Acceptance

Tezuka sighed pressing the end call button on his phone. "Your sister isn't picking up." Fuji looked at the clock realizing it was only 4pm. She should be out of work around 6 if he remembered correctly. Tezuka moved over to sit next to Fuji on the couch. "How're you feeling?"

Everything was so unclear. His mind felt so clogged and he wondered if it was because of his almost near death experience. His chest ached along with his back. Probably from when he was dragged under water. He raised his arms up trying to stretch, feeling like his muscles were about to break, he lowered his arms while sighing. He slowly tilted to his side and fell onto Tezuka's lap. Tezuka smiled placing a hand over Fuji's stomach.

"What do you wanna eat?" Tezuka asked trying his best to cater his boyfriend and take his mind off of anything other than what had just happened a few moments ago. He couldn't begin to imagine what Fuji had gone through. He wanted to help in any way he could. He would not lose him.

He shifted lifting his legs up. They had gotten slightly better after Tezuka got him out of the shower so he was able to move them now. It wouldn't be long before his body would be back to it's full mobility. He slid his hands down to grab Tezuka's hand and began to run his fingers across his palm. Gently running his fingers along the lines of his palm, he looked at them placing his palm against it. His hands were still slightly smaller than Tezuka's. He pouted and Tezuka intertwined their fingers together. "Anything is fine with me." He finally said looking at the ceiling. He saw Tezuka nod out of the corner of his eye. He turned his body until he was facing the backrest of the couch and pressed Tezuka's hand against his chest.

His actions seemed more reserved than usual and that worried Tezuka. He sighed taking out his phone again. "She won't pick up." He heard Fuji say. "She gets out at 6." Tezuka put his phone down while leaning back.

"I just want her to know you're finally awake. She'll be so happy. She was so worried about you that night." Tezuka whispered staring at the ceiling with Fuji. "Yuuta was worried too." Fuji tensed up hearing Yuuta's name and absentmindedly began playing with the sash on his robe. "He was at a loss for words when he found out you were in a coma." Tezuka smiled thinking back at the memory of watching his little brother panic.

" _What happened?!" Yuuta burst into the room startling both Yumiko and Tezuka. He looked at his brother that laid on the hospital bed in disbelief then at Tezuka. "You!" Tezuka took a step back. Yuuta walked over to him grabbing a fistful of his sweater which still had one sleeve torn off. "What did you do to my brother!?" He yelled. Yumiko grabbed ahold of Yuuta pushing him off of Tezuka._

" _Lower your voice. You're in a hospital." Yumiko said in a calm yet dangerous tone._

 _Tezuka looked away pained from the sudden accusation. He knew Yuuta never liked him after he had found out he was dating his older brother. Sure, he respected him and he looked up to him until Fuji had told him that he was going to move in with him. Since then Yuuta had never respected him again._

 _They both heard a sigh and Yumiko hit her little brother on the head. "You mind your tone around him. If it wasn't for him, Syuusuke could've ended up in worse conditions."_

" _It's okay, Yumiko-san." They heard Tezuka whisper. "He's right. It's my fault." Yumiko walked over to him. "I didn't listen to him." She slapped him._

 _Taken aback, he stared at her confused and in complete shock. "Don't do that to him. You did the best you could. I love you like my own brother. You would do anything to keep Syuusuke safe. And don't do that yourself. It's not your fault." She looked away with tears in her eyes, staring at her brother on that hospital bed. "You've given him more than he's deserved and to hell with this, you_ are _family Tezuka-kun."_

" _He's not my family." Yumiko turned around and hit her brother on the head again._

" _You need to accept this. He's done more for Syuusuke than you ever have. Syuusuke loves you more than anything and you hurt him with your words that day. Both of them." Yuuta looked down at the ground. "Do you know how much Syuusuke wanted you to accept him? Accept his relationship? And what did you do? You ran away." Yuuta knew she was right. "Please. For his sake and Tezuka-kun's sake. Just please be more forgiving of him Yuuta."_

 _Yuuta stood quiet for a long time. Tezuka as well grew quiet. The tension in the room had grown unbearable and Yumiko sniffed wiping her tears away, leaving the room. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave. Tezuka knew he didn't belong here. After all, he wasn't family._

" _What happened to your hand?" Yuuta finally said noticing his bandaged hand._

 _Tezuka looked at it. A small smile forming on his face. "I punched the wall." Perhaps the small concern that weld up in Fuji's younger brother made the tension less unbearable._

" _Why?" Tezuka felt the dread come over him again._

 _Being told he wasn't family by the doctors hurt him so much. He knew they wouldn't have it any other way but he was Fuji's boyfriend and he was just as much as family to him as anyone else. "Doctor said I didn't have a right to be here."_

 _Yuuta scoffed causing Tezuka look at him. "Did you tell them you lived with him?" Tezuka shook his head. "He was really happy you know. The day he met you. He never really spoke about it but I could tell. The way he smiled when he spoke about this amazing player in Seigaku. You could just feel it." Yuuta looked at his brother. His sister's words seeping into him making him realize that he was truly an idiot for not taking into consideration his brother's happiness. "I've never seen him so happy before in my life. In a way I was grateful he found someone like you. I guess I just could never really admit it." Yuuta turned to him with a compassionate smile on his face. "Thank you. I'm sorry about everything until now. I'm sure you took care of him as best as you could." Tezuka smiled at the younger Fuji's words. "Please take care of him. He's a little annoying sometimes but just bare with it." Yuuta smiled wide and Tezuka chuckled at his words._

 _The door slid open and Yumiko drifted in. "What did the doctors say?" Tezuka asked. Concern very much present on his face._

 _She looked like she had just seen a ghost and she fell to her knees. "Nee-san!" Yuuta rushed over to her followed by Tezuka._

 _She began crying. "He's… He's in a coma." She managed to say tears streaming down her face. Tezuka felt his whole world turn black. He looked at Fuji. That was impossible. No, that wasn't right. He couldn't have been. He was just fine two hours ago. He didn't understand what was happening. Why was it happening._

 _Yuuta looked at his brother and for the first time in a long time he too began crying._

Tezuka held Fuji's hand tighter remembering when he had been informed of his comatose status. He had never felt so devastated and lost at the same time. He wouldn't know what he'd do without him. He loved him so much that just the thought; that day, made him for once think about ending his life. No matter how many times they told him it wasn't his fault, it was. He truly believed it. Had he listened to Fuji before, had he listened to him when he said that he didn't feel right about going down that street; he pinched the bridge of his nose, all of this could've been avoided. But the words Yumiko said to him that night after she pulled him aside to listen to what had truly happened, he was at a loss for words. He didn't know why he had suspected she knew what was happening.

She just narrowed her red puffy eyes as he told her what they had seen, what had happened after Fuji had collapsed. She nodded along as if she was a detective taking in important information and placed a hand on him saying, "I need to speak to him when he wakes up." And that was the end of his reasoning behind this.

Whatever it was, he didn't care; but when he had walked into the bathroom, finding Fuji in that state, he had only cared about one thing. And that was that he had to protect him no matter what.


	7. Rekindle

"Tezuka?" Fuji was in front of him, eyebrows furrowed in concern and worry. Tezuka blinked back smiling and embraced him. He heard Fuji chuckle. "You keep spacing out on me. What's wrong?" Tezuka closed his eyes tight. He still had the will to care about him despite all the things that had happened to him. How could he be so kind and gentle when he was the one in pain? His chest hurt. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Fuji's neck. Fuji lightly chuckled at the feeling as he lightly tickled him. They both heard a growl and they tensed up.

Fuji pulled away, cheeks red. "I'll make you some food." Tezuka smiled kissing the tip of his nose. He went to move and Fuji got up with him holding onto his arm. Tezuka glanced at him.

He was scared. He could feel it against his forearm, the slight tremble on the hand that held onto him tightly.

"Fuji," Azure eyes turned to him with a smile, the slightest tilt of his head. "Did… never mind." He finally said thinking how ridiculous it sounded making his way over to the kitchen. "Do you want some spicy tonkatsu?" He asked walking slowly so that Fuji didn't stumble. He was slowly beginning to walk properly again. It was a good sign. The faster he would be able to walk on his own the faster he'd be able to regain his strength. He needed to eat as well to gain some of that strength back.

He saw Fuji nod and he smiled. "Okay. You can sit while I cook." Finally reaching the kitchen, he told him to wait while he went to get a chair. When he came back Fuji was staring at the knife on the counter. "Fuji?" He snapped back looking at him, a smile on his face. He narrowed his eyes placing the chair next to Fuji.

What was that about?

He began taking ingredients out of the refrigerator placing them on the counter while moving the knife back into the utensil rack. "So what did happen while I was gone?" He heard Fuji ask. His tone was light but the way he had said it made him seem like he was not himself. No, the way he said it made it seem like he had been away on a business trip, like if the idea of being unconscious so long had no longer really held any weight to him anymore. It was odd hearing him say those words out loud. Tezuka frowned.

"Your assistant has been taking care of your projects until now. Although, your staff did become concerned as well after hearing about your incident. They have been more than happy to fill in for you. They really admire you." Fuji lightly chuckled intertwining his fingers together, looking at them as he ran his thumb over the other. He had been a photographer for a while and he had never dreamed of opening up his own company, to say the least, his own place. But he had been given an opportunity after taking on so various freelance projects that Tezuka had urged him to take it. Now he was considered one of the best photographers around. Given his line of work, he was actually surprised he wasn't making headlines. Maybe it was because they had gone ahead and covered up for him. The thought alone of having such dependable coworkers made him happy.

"That's good." Fuji whispered. He slowly got up, feeling himself a bit cold and walked up to Tezuka whose back was turned to him. He wrapped his arms around him making Tezuka jump a little, not expecting to feel hands around his waist. "Thank you Mitsu." Fuji whispered against his back. He turned around running his fingers through his damp honey brown hair. Azure eyes stared into his and he could see that he was being sincere with his words. "I've probably caused you a lot of trouble."

Tezuka frowned pursing his lips together gently running his thumb along Fuji's bottom lip. Fuji closed his eyes leaning into the subtle gesture. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

Fuji leaned his forehead against Tezuka's chest. "Because you were probably shouldering a lot of that pain. You kept it in didn't you?" Fuji held onto his shirt. He raised his hand mirroring Tezuka's action. "You're hard on yourself when things go wrong. You always have." Tezuka sighed looking away knowing that it was true. But he wasn't going to admit it despite the fact that even though Fuji hadn't been there, he had seen his pain the minute he woke up.

"You're important to me." Was all he said. That alone told Fuji enough of what he had gone through and it pained him. He couldn't possibly imagine what had gone through Tezuka's mind when it had happened but he knew that he wouldn't have been the same if it had happened to him. He would have been so scared. Imagining Tezuka in his state, in a coma, unconscious and unresponsive for two weeks. He would've potentially gone mad too.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka, his eyes trailed down to lips and he hesitated for a moment. He wanted to go back to that night, no, further back to when they were less disoriented, closer, without time lost in between. The time they had lost together, albeit, short but long enough for them, felt like years rather than two weeks. He knew Tezuka had slightly reverted back to his older self, putting himself on guard to keep him safe, to keep him from straining himself due to his condition. With everything going on he wasn't sure that intimacy was the best option. But he longed for it. He knew Tezuka did too but he had set his barriers up like he had before.

Tezuka stared into hesitant eyes; he wanted so very much to hold him, to make love to him, to return back to those intimate moments they shared countless times. But he knew it wasn't that easy. Not anymore, not right now. He knew he had to wait. He joked to himself thinking that the best things were always saved for last and he knew that he was just testing his own will. His own patience. His own set of rules. He cherished every moment with Fuji. With or without the sex involved, with or without the light touches but right now, he couldn't quite get ahold to what he felt inside. Fear, surrealism and maybe even stuck in his own memories.

Just yesterday Fuji was lying on their bed, unconscious. The doctor checked up on him and he had stated that his condition hadn't gotten any better. That he still didn't know when he'd wake up. And today, here he was, in front of him, hands on his chest apologizing for something totally out of his control and still making sure _he_ was okay.

He felt hesitant nimble fingers run into the back of his hair as if trying to remember him all over again. Trying to keep his distance but stay close. Fuji closed his eyes feeling the soft locks of Tezuka's messy but well kept hair on his fingers. Feeling the way it fell out of his touch, the way they were soft in his hands; the way it had always felt. He wanted to feel those lips against his knowing it could be dangerous. Tezuka slowly leaned forward closing his eyes enjoying the playful way Fuji's fingers toyed with his hair. He had always loved the way he had done so. It was adorable and comforting. He felt Fuji's lips so close to his but so far. His hands resting against his back, gripping the counter. He felt Fuji lean forward a little feeling his heartbeat quicken.

His phone began ringing and their eyes shot open, startled by the noise. They looked into each other's eyes. Uncertainty both present in their eyes as hazel and azure met. Tezuka pulled away and Fuji slid his hand down to lay on his broad chest. He felt annoyed at the sudden interruption. Upset that their moment was ruined and sad that they both hadn't rekindled their loss of time. Even though Tezuka had kissed him earlier it hadn't felt the same. He wanted to break the mold that had hardened during his time away.

Tezuka took in a deep breath to compose himself. He was so thankfully annoyed at the person who called. It was contradicting of him to want something so badly and at the same time not want it. He had hoped Fuji would be patient but even he was growing slightly impatient. He placed a hand on Fuji's head as he rested it on his chest again, kissing the top of it, he took out his phone answering it.

"Hello?"

" _Tezuka-kun. You called?"_

It was Yumiko. Had it really already been 6? "Yes, I have good news." Fuji stood still against his chest, enjoying the vibration of Tezuka's voice that resounded against his ear. He remembered how much he enjoyed hearing his deep rich voice while he laid his head against his chest. It was so soothing.

" _Has Syuusuke…. "_ She began and he smiled.

"Yes, he's awake."

He heard her give out a small cry in joy. " _I'll be right there."_ She hung up.

He placed his phone back into his pocket. "Your sister is on the way."

Fuji looked up at him smiling. "Saa, I can't wait to finally see her. It's been so long." Tezuka nodded knowing they hadn't seen each other probably a month since the incident. "Am I finally gonna try your tonkatsu?" Fuji asked in a playful tone. Tezuka looked at him a little astonished causing Fuji to chuckle, "I can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I decided to take a break from the consecutive updates. I figured it was probably a little overwhelming with so many updates.**

 **I realized jumping off the writing wagon that it been harder to jump back on. So...I'm not gonna do that again. I still have many things to finish and a few I want to start so I can't cut my creativty train short again. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It was little heartbreaking for me to write this. As a writer you get really into the story and a little too in tune with the emotion surrounding your characters. I can't imagine what it would be like to be away from someone so close and nearly thinking that they're gone for good. I wouldn't want that for anyone.**

 **With that said, I wish for your continued support and as always leave some love or feedback :3**

 **Fact XIII: I have joined my first ever zine xD (don't know how well I'll do tho)**


	8. Revert

They sat down across each other eating the tonkatsu Tezuka had made. Fuji hummed in delight at having food for the first time in two weeks, claiming it was the best thing he's ever had. Even better than those horrid wasabi rolls that Fuji often enjoyed. Tezuka chucked at the compliment. "I can always make this for you again." He said taking some more into his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until he had taken a bite. He had been neglecting his own health due to the events that followed after Fuji's coma. It was as if he had lost his appetite. He wasn't going to admit it to Fuji but he saw the frown playing along his lips when Fuji's hand had rested on his chest a little while ago. He had noticed that he too, had lost weight.

He had even lost a little bit of muscle. He didn't care at the moment, or rather during that time about himself. He had been so concerned about Fuji, so caught up trying to take care of him, checking his body temperature, his pulse, checking for any signs of change during his time unconscious; that he hadn't realized how much his body had begun to ache without his usual morning routine. Missing out on days from his workout had done a number on his body and Fuji seemed to notice it a little too well. Just like he always noticed everything.

Azure eyes stared at the bowl in front of him, delighted with the amount of flavor, the way his stomach seemed to feel relieved from the food he was giving it. He was beginning to become tired realizing he was probably eating too quickly, he placed his chopsticks down. Tezuka didn't seem to notice as he was engorging himself in the food Fuji knew he had been missing. He stared at him feeling his chest ache and his breathing started to quicken. He couldn't believe how much Tezuka had sacrificed for him. He couldn't believe what he had gone through and the changes were so imminent. He felt relieved, upset, angry even. _Loved_. He wanted to embrace him and reassure him that everything was fine now but he wasn't going to tell himself lies. They weren't going to tell themselves lies. Everything wasn't okay.

They needed answers. He glanced at the clock. It had been about an hour and Yumiko had yet to arrive. He picked up his chopsticks again and began to slowly eat his food. "Everything okay?" He heard Tezuka ask. He looked at him with a smile on his face. "Hn." Tezuka stared at him for a while wondering if he was lying or whether he was keeping something from him.

Fuji reached his hand out grabbing Tezuka's hand that rested on the table. "Everything… " He began, rubbing his thumb along the backside of his hand. "Is perfect." He managed to say feeling all the emotions bubbling up inside him again. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Maybe it was the fact that he just realized, that he too, missed him from the very bottom of his heart. Whether his mind told him it was just yesterday that they had been walking home, his body had told him otherwise.

Tezuka looked at him worried as he spotted Fuji's eyes begin to water and quickly got out of his chair to go over to his side. He kneeled down grabbing both of Fuji's hands. "Hey, hey it's okay." Tezuka whispered with a smile. Fuji felt like he had been running in circles inside his mind. Despite everything that had happened; everything had been turned upside down. He wanted to be close to him again. He felt his chest ache as if a big hole had opened up inside of him and he began to cry. Tezuka wrapped his arms around him. It was like terrible jet lag. He was now coming to terms with all the time lost after a few hours of waking and he didn't know how to handle it.

"I love you so much." He whispered in between his tears.

"I know. I know. I love you too. More than anything." He clung onto Tezuka. They heard the doorbell ring. Tezuka pulled away running his fingers through his honey brown hair with a smile on his face. "It's your sister." Fuji nodded. Tezuka began wiping away his tears and helped him stand up. Fuji sniffed, fixing the shirt that had become a little too big for him now. "Come on." Tezuka walked with him to the door but let go to open it.

Tezuka reached for the doorknob turning it. "Tezuka-kun." Yumiko smiled greeting him.

He smiled in return and she leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "Yumiko-san. Always a pleasure. I'm glad you can come."

She began taking off her coat with a small scoff shaking her head. "Of course I would come. It's my-" She stopped halfway and stared ahead of her. Her eyes began to water seeing her brother standing in the middle of the living room. She placed a hand on her lips in disbelief, tears streaming down her face and took three long strides, embracing him. Tezuka smiled at the heartwarming reunion. He knew she had taken it harder than any of them. Including Yoshiko-san whose health had begun to decline as well. Her boys and her daughter meant so much to her. Finding out about her Syuusuke in such severe condition, she had began to panic and even she had collapsed due to exhaustion and malnutrition. Yumiko had taken care of her so she couldn't spend time at their house to take care of her brother but she knew he was in good hands. Under his supervision nothing could possibly happen to her brother.

He hung her coat and headed to the kitchen allowing them some time together.

"Syuusuke… Syuusuke, are you alright?" She asked pulling away looking into his eyes running her fingers through his hair.

He smiled while nodding and laughed a little finally seeing his sister after so long, seeing her so overwhelmed with relief. "I'm okay. I'm okay." He repeated reassuring her.

"You have no idea how much we missed you." She hugged him again. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her in return. "I'm so glad. I-I'm so happy." She stuttered. Fuji held her tight.

* * *

Tezuka placed the bowls in the sink, turning the stove on for the tea kettle and began to wash the plates.

She smiled cupping his face and he leaned into her touch. How long had it been since they had last seen each other? How long had it been since they spoke?

It wasn't because they didn't want to but because both of them were busy and they both understood that. She had been more than supportive when she had realized the feelings that had began to bloom within him in his first year upon meeting Tezuka. And he couldn't help but be more than grateful to have a sister just as understanding and as supportive. They were very close and to feel as if they had drifted apart hurt them yet they understood it very well.

He kept in touch with her every now and then through phone calls or the random text messages trying to keep up with one another. At times she would rant and he was more than happy to hear her side of any story and she would do the same if a problem had ever occurred at his job. She often joked that he should take her on his business trips due to the amount of stress she had and he would sometimes seriously tell her to come along but opted that she would just end up disturbing him. They were really mindful of each other and that's what made them great siblings. Even better when she tried to fix the relationship between him and Yuuta.

She couldn't stand to see her brothers argue, not banter, but really argue. When Yuuta had stated his brother was wrong in the head she felt the pain that he had. It had upset her as well to know that he couldn't accept Syuusuke for being who he was nonetheless after just mending their relationship after middle school. She had tried her best to talk to Yuuta but he had ignored her as well telling her that it was favoritism. That had really gotten her more upset and at some point they didn't talk either.

They had both gone through a lot and looking him now… frail, pale and skinnier than she had ever seen him, she felt her chest tighten. This was something that wasn't necessarily out of their league but it was the first time it was happening outside of that…

"How's Mark?" He whispered feeling her warmth seeping through his skin.

She smiled moving her hands to grab his into her own, clasping around them to provide him some heat. "He's good. We're better. He's planning to go on a business trip soon. This time far." She said frowning a little.

He tilted his head, "Far? Where?" His tone quieter than usual a slight hint of menace behind it.

She chuckled looking at him squeezing his hands a little as if to tell him to stop. "Hawaii." She sighed looking at the ground. She heard him hum. "It's okay. It's not like last time. He hasn't said anything stupid like the last."

He chuckled. "If it comes to that-"

"You cannot. You just woke up." She said seriously staring into his azure eyes. "Besides, I said we were better now didn't I?" She paused to smile at him. "I'm more concerned about you Syuusuke."

A silence filled the room. No tension but perhaps contemplation from them both as they slowly drifted back to the situation at hand.

Not wanting to break their little reunion nor straying from his concern in his sister's personal life, he bit his bottom lip in contemplation. Should he tell her about what had happened to him earlier? What exactly did she know?

"How're you and Tezuka?" Her voice breaking him out of his thoughts. "You guys don't seem like yourselves." He closed his eyes. A pained expression washing over his fine features. "What's wrong?"

He sighed looking at their linked hands. "It's…" He paused feeling a sense of loneliness in him. It was the first time he had felt so distant from Tezuka since they first started dating. He knew it wasn't exactly his fault nor Tezuka's but rather just time that had slipped away from them and now his condition which seemed all the more a mystery to him than anyone else. "I think he's afraid of being close with me again because of what happened. Quite frankly, I am a little too but not for the same reasons."

She ran her thumb over his hand trying to understand. Time apart led to mixed feelings. She knew this well by now. She had something similar happen to her and Mark a few months ago. She knew that without having that constant desire and passion they were bound to have some doubts. But in his case it wasn't doubt it was worry.

Tezuka was a very rational and very careful man by nature. He was worried he'd hurt him and what's worse he was worried he'd step over boundaries. He wasn't exactly wrong but he probably didn't know how this was affecting Syuusuke and that was something he was going to have to figure out on his own. It was a battle between himself in the end.

As for Syuusuke, he was afraid he had lost him to time. He was patient and had a lot of confidence in their relationship but watching the subtle actions of rejection hurt him even though he fought to mend them. To him, two weeks didn't feel like nothing. To him, those two weeks were never lost because just yesterday they were walking down that road home.

"You can't rush things. It'll take time and you know that." He nodded while closing his eyes trying to push aside the pain. "After what happened…" She paused not wanting to finish her sentence. She wasn't going to tell him how worried Tezuka had gotten, how borderline mad he went when he wasn't allowed into the hospital room and was practically shunned from it.

"Nee-san…." He paused seriously trying to think of that two week gap. The more he thought about it, the more nothing came to mind. All he saw was darkness. Like if there was a void in his memory. As if someone had cut his memory short. "What happened that night?" Fuji asked looking down at their hands. He was hoping that he would finally get the answers to the millions of questions that he had. Yukimo stared at the green blanket that was on the bed. Her face filled with worry, uncertainty and fear. Dread filling her as they finally circled back to the real reason she had come over for.

" _What do you mean he's to be sent home?!" Tezuka asked in a harsh whisper pulling her to an empty hospital room._

 _Yumiko sighed running her fingers through her long brown hair, trembling. "I can't really tell you because I'm not entirely sure but I have a hunch." She said pacing around the room._

 _Tezuka grabbed her by the shoulders trying to calm her. "Yumiko-san…. Yumiko-san." He shook her a little and made her look into his eyes. "What are you talking about?"_

 _She looked away, eyes widened at first but then looked down tearing up. "I-I read the cards… I didn't draw anything that meant anything good. Quite the opposite." She whispered the last part defeated. "I've seen it before… We've seen it before." She glanced at Tezuka from the corner of her eye and then closed them. "He needs to be sent home for protection."_

 _Tezuka stared at her confused with an eyebrow quirked up trying to look at her properly. What the hell was she going on about? What did she mean she read the cards? What did she mean she'd seen this before? Had Fuji gone through seizures before? He didn't understand anything._

 _She grabbed him startling him from his nerve wrecked mind and he stared at her. "He needs to get out of here."_

" _How do we do that?" Yumiko placed a hand on her head while closing her eyes trying to think. Trying to think of a way to tell the doctors that Fuji needed to be bedridden._

" _If my mom got to talk to the doctors then they'll maybe agree." She whispered trying to calm herself down. Tezuka had no idea what was going on but she seemed extremely concerned. If what she was saying bared any truth, any hope in his health, no, in his safety, then he would do anything possible to help him. He nodded at her and she smiled at him, the little she could muster. "Tezuka-kun, you may not know anything right now, but in time, if my memory serves right, we'll do this together."_

 _He raised an eyebrow, curiosity settling into the pit of his stomach. What did she mean? He sighed and shook his head trying to shake off all the ridiculous words she was spouting, "Anything to keep him safe and I will do my part, whatever that may be."_

"Sy-Syuusuke…" She started. Her eyes still averted to the blanket. How many times had she walked in after that night feeling a sense of unease? It was unbearable sometimes and to know that it was dormant, waiting for it's time to awaken had made her even more restless. She managed to smile just a little glancing at her brother who patiently waited to hear what she had to say. "Do you remember Kaoru?" She felt him tense up upon hearing the name. A shiver made its way down her spine. "I think…" She paused tightening her grip on his. She could feel his palms had become colder, clammy even. "He's after you."


	9. Silhouette

The words rang in his ears, his heart pounded and he began to feel lightheaded. Before he even realized it, words began to form and slipped past his lips, "Wh-What do you mean?" His voice betraying him and the smile that calmly used to rest on his lips; no longer did he find the will to bring it back up.

Yumiko smiled despite the situation in hope that maybe, just maybe it would ease whatever tension her younger brother had wrapped himself in but to no avail did it work. She was also trying to humor herself that perhaps it wasn't true but instead sighed, defeated, knowing for sure there was no way to dispel the tension. "I'm not certain but that night… What did you see with Tezuka-kun?" She asked hesitantly yet with a tone of reassurance still lingering from her words.

He turned to stare at the cactus that sat on the windowsill. Against the setting sun, the spikes seemed larger, seemed more darker and the cactus itself seemed as if it was growing larger and larger. Coming to, he suppressed his chuckle thinking he was probably hallucinating but his eyes widened as he caught the sight of what seemed like brown spots against its silhouette. It was dying. Faster than he thought was possible. His grip tightening and vaguely he made out her voice somewhere far in the distance, down a tunnel where he couldn't seem to get out of. His head felt, heavy. His mind felt, fuzzy. "I…" He started not at all knowing that he was saying.

"I need you to think Syuusuke." She said seriously. He nodded a little. "This is important." She said softly, staring at him in anticipation. She hadn't gotten anything out of Tezuka and she understood just as much. But he was stubborn and quite frankly didn't understand things that seemed out of the norm. Even _she_ didn't know what Tezuka had seen because he refused to tell her. The best thing he was capable of was to dismiss it, throw away something that he didn't understand. She didn't blame him because he was brought up that way but man did she hate that part of his rationality.

He looked down at their hands once again, closing his eyes to bring himself back to that day. To that godforsaken day that had gone so well until they had decided to walk down that path. He could almost smell the cool crisp autumn night air like he had, feel their hands intertwined together and hear the soft chuckle of Tezuka that always reminded him of child covering his mouth to suppress a laugh. "Tezuka stopped abruptly. He caught sight of something ahead but wasn't sure of what it was. I felt it before he could describe what it was he saw. A shadow standing at the end of the road. I felt it, like it was trying to consume me, as if, trying to control me with every step I took. I heard laughter… filled with bad intent. Suddenly, I had lost my hearing. Then I was falling, my eyes were open but all I could see was darkness. I was blind before I could see dots come into my vision before I…. " Yumiko gave his hand a squeeze realizing that he had delved much too far into his memory and that he was beginning to shake.

Taking all the information into account, she began to think. So he hadn't been awake for what Tezuka had seemed to witness himself. Picking up on small details that merited attention and some that didn't. Out of all of them she had come to one conclusion, Tezuka seemed to be void of whatever it was Fuji had seen. "Has anything happened since you woke up?" She whispered taking extra caution with her words.

Upon entering their house, she had noticed two things. Her brother was jittery and quiet despite his usual self. Usually, he would greet her wholeheartedly and she understood that with everything that had happened, coma or not she shouldn't base her observations on just that but she felt it as well. A strange presence located somewhere within the house. Waiting.

Suddenly, he retracted his hands from hers. Standing on his own two feet without assistance. She tilted her head in question but continued to watch him as he moved forward with ease. "I think she needs water." His voice sounded off and to that she raised an eyebrow. An uneasiness fell over her and she felt a chill run down her spine. He sounded distant. His voice was almost like a whisper.

"Syuusuke?"

"I think it'll die a horrible death."

She stood up at his hollow words. The feeling that he was talking about the cactus was unlikely because somewhere underneath those words lied a message that meant something terribly morbid and she didn't want to think of it as such but right then and there she had no other choice but to. She took a few steps towards him, a strange aura emanating from him at that very moment and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Touch me and then the other one falls." He said coldly and uncharacteristically. She pulled away, his voice not his at all and fell back on the floor.

"W-What…"

"I never liked this house. It smelled like pollen, always too hot, too bright. These people that inhabit the place are never without each other. Not like him. He was kind, he was forgiving and he was always easy to play with."

"Why my brother?"

"Because, he condemned me the day he tore us apart."

A knock was heard against the door followed by a thud. "Syuusuke!" She crawled towards him and Tezuka came in rushing to his side immediately. Yumiko cradled her brother in her arms pushing his hair out of his face. "Syuusuke." She asked her voice calmer than before but the words were rang through her head and her heart pounded about a hundred beats per seconds. Her hands were clammy and her breathing erratic. What did those words mean?

"What happened?" Tezuka asked trying his best to keep his voice calm, to think rationally and to assess the situation even though his hands were shaking and the first thing that he felt was anger towards Yumiko. He shouldn't have trusted her. He couldn't trust anyone. He was upset but pulled himself together shocked at what had just run through his head. It was very unlike him to think like that and not at all normal to let his emotion run amok as such. He shook his head just a little and continued to examine his boyfriend.

Tezuka's voice woke her out her wild thoughts and she slowly began to lose it because the fear of having whatever had just happened with the fear of having Syuusuke fall back into another coma terrified her more than anything and she knew the same applied to Tezuka. She could see his hands trembling, the subtle deep breaths he was taking in to control whatever it was that was racing through his own mind. "I-I don't know." Her body began trembling, "H-He just collapsed!" Her voice betraying her rational thoughts but what's more is that she couldn't get the voice that had come out of her brother just moments ago out her head.

Tezuka placed his ear against Fuji's chest. His breathing was normal and his heart was beating normally but It was low. "Yumiko-san can you pull back the blanket for me. I'm going to put him on the bed." She nodded, rising to her feet, pulling the blanket back. Tezuka stood up with him in his arms, placing him gently against the mattress. "Syuusuke." Tezuka whispered running his thumb along his cheek. His skin felt warm unlike so many times before. Even though he had just woken up he could see the signs of life not unlike the cold, almost pale look he had inhabited during those two weeks. He wanted to reassure Fuji not to worry about him like he had earlier but... He smiled as he stared at those closed eyes, afraid that they'd stay like that forever. He was certain that if it was him in a coma, Fuji too would be frightened and he would feel the same. He loved him so very much and even he began to hate himself for being too cautious but he couldn't help. It was just who he was.

Fuji's eyes remained closed. "Syuusuke." Tezuka tried again. "Should I call the doctor?" He looked up at Yumiko who was staring at the window. He turned curious, following her line of sight. The cactus was turning brown. He thought it was odd but his mind was concerned on bigger things. "Syuusuke." He whispered one last time, leaning forward to his forehead on his.

"I'm here."

Tezuka pulled away in shock. Fuji's eyes slowly opened to look at him before briefly glancing at his sister.

"Syuusuke." She smiled taking his hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tezuka asked with a soft smile, fingers brushing the hair out of his face.

"I just feel groggy." He replied raising his other hand to place it on Tezuka's cheek, a small smile forming at the way his lovely hazel eyes stared at him with all the emotion in the world regardless if his sister was there. At that moment he felt the urge to wrap his arms around him but pressing that thought for later, he dropped his smile. "Mitsu…" He started then looked at his sister. "I need to talk to nee-san alone." Tezuka's smile dropped suddenly taken aback with the way those words left his lips. Serious and unwavering in the least. Tezuka found the request strange but understood nonetheless. Closing his eyes to place a kiss on the palm on his cheek, Tezuka nodded and stood up again leaving them.

"Syuusuke…" She began hesitantly, not knowing exactly where to begin nor what to say and came face to face with azure eyes that softly smiled at her. Nothing to like what she had seen earlier.

"Nee-san," He started, looking at the cactus without much emotion. "Remind me about Chiba."


End file.
